


With tears in my eyes i begged you to stay (you said "hey man i love you but no fucking way')

by Gay_panicing



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying, F/F, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panicing/pseuds/Gay_panicing
Summary: yes, i saw that i spelled RAngi like this i just thought it was funny so I kept it in.Btw Sam is gender fluid and water bender with blue hair and a nose ring.and Percy is a fire bender with red hair and glasses
Relationships: Kyoshi (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangi (Avatar)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	With tears in my eyes i begged you to stay (you said "hey man i love you but no fucking way')

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i saw that i spelled RAngi like this i just thought it was funny so I kept it in.  
> Btw Sam is gender fluid and water bender with blue hair and a nose ring.  
> and Percy is a fire bender with red hair and glasses

Young Kyoshi was walking to her home with Kelsang when they saw Rangi playing. Kelsang was already good friends with Hei-ran so he went to go ask if Kyoshi could play with Rangi. Hei-ran agreed knowing that Kyoshi didn't have many friends.

Kyoshi went to go introduce herself. Rangi was kind to Kyoshi something that Kyoshi was not used to yet. After this, they become good friends.

Kyoshi would come over to Rangi's house almost daily. During middle school, Kyoshi met Kirima, Lek, and wong. She would hang out with them and Rangi a lot but RAngi never really liked them cuz their parents worked for a crime business. when they all started high school, they began drifting apart from each other. While Kyoshi was starting to have feelings for Rangi back in middle School, Rangi had a crush on Percy the lesbian non-binary student that everyone knew. A few weeks go by and Percy and RAngi started dating which broke Kyoshi's heart having to see the person that she had a crush on being in love with someone else. When One of Kyoshi's friends since middle school sam saw that Kyoshi got really depressed all of a sudden, he asked Kyoshi "what's wrong." "Nothing," Kyoshi said while looking down at the floor with tears. Sam knew that something was wrong so he asked if he could hug Kyoshi, Kyoshi reluctantly said yes. That day Kelsang got into a car crash luckily he survived but he sustained many injuries when Kyoshi found out 

She was devasted that her adopted father was in the hospital. Rangi, Kirima, and Sam, Sam introduced herself to rangi and kirima as an old friend of Kyoshi. "We have been friends since 8th grade anyways Kyoshi do you need a hug.” “Yes please,” Kyoshi said while trying not to cry. Kelsang was like a father to Kyoshi. and Rangi hugged Kyoshi while kirima was getting clothes for Kyoshi. kirima was already dressed for a party they were going to to try to cheer up Kyoshi.

Kirima threw the clothes at Kyoshi while " go get dressed we're somewhere" Kyoshi got up to go to the bathroom to get dressed. When they got to the car Kyoshi saw that Percy was driving she knew that Sam and Percy dated for a while b4 Percy broke Sam's heart, she also took this opportunity to get to know Percy and try to find out why Rangi was dating them. When they got to the Party, Kyoshi and RAngi saw an old friend Yun which they haven't seen since 5th grade. When Yun saw them he almost instantly jokily asked if they were dating because he knew that Kyoshi had a crush on Rangi back in 5th grade. They both said " No" " in fact we're both dating different people" Kyoshi said while looking at Rangi "oh so who are you dating" Rangi said kinda as a joke "Sam, hey Sam come here" Kyoshi said. When Sam came over Kyoshi kissed them on their forehead. Right after this, Kyoshi and Sam left to go visit Kelsang in the hospital. They found out that he could get out of the hospital tomorrow. Before they left the hospital Kyoshi kissed Kelsang on the forehead good night. Meanwhile, Rangi and Percy got to Rangi's house where Hei-ran was waiting for them, it was 1 am Rangi forgot about her curfew which was 12 am so she was an hour late. Hei-ran took her phone and grounded her for a week. She couldn't talk to any of her online friends, All she really could do was Homework, chores, training for her self defense class, and take naps but mostly homework, chores, and training

Sometimes Kysohi would come over to try to help RAngi with her homework and training. Rangi started to gain feelings for Kyoshi but She saw how happy Kyoshi was with Sam so she didn't tell her instead she continued to date Percy though Percy started to care less about Rangi and more about a new fire-bender Eli that started at their school. Percy started to hang out more and more with Eli behind Rangi back. Rangi and Percy broke up the next week. Rangi was failing school because of the breakup Kysohi stated to notice so she helped Rangi with her homework and after she would hug Rangi. The next day one of Rangi friends asked if she was dating because they saw that Percy was kissing Eli near the parking lot near their school. she said Yes because if she said no her friend would probably set her up on a blind date and she was a closeted lesbian only a few close friends that were Lgbtqiaa+ allies knew. So she went to Kyoshi's house and went to Kyoshi's room " hey Kyoshi I really fucked up can you do me a favor" Rangi said while closing the door to Kyoshi's room " Whats did you do?" Kyoshi asked" so you know Percy my ex right," Rangi said looking kinda scared " Yea," Kyoshi said " so I might have told some of my friends that I was dating someone else so can you pretend to be my girlfriend". "yea sure"

**Author's Note:**

> the title will make sense in the next few chapters


End file.
